A remote control system generally includes a remote-controlling terminal and a remote-controlled terminal. The remote-controlling terminal sends a remote control instruction to the remote-controlled terminal. After receiving the remote control instruction, the remote-controlled terminal executes the corresponding operations.
In existing remote control systems, remote control software needs to be installed both on the remote-controlling terminal and the remote-controlled terminal. Due to the platform diversity of intelligent devices, different remote control software needs to be developed for different platforms, which causes poor usability. Furthermore, existing remote-controlling terminal generally can only send remote control instructions, but cannot receive and display execution result of the remote control instruction.